


Love You

by Amaikurai (Palma_XiaoRi)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Defective headcanon, Defective!Zim, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irken headcanons, M/M, ZaDr, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palma_XiaoRi/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: —Te cortaré la garganta para callar esa gran cabeza tuya, humano.—Te amo..•°¤* Basado en una imagen de Tumblr: ghosts-among-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/187928008881





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [Advertencia: Muerte de personaje]
> 
> Estan advertidos.
> 
> Agradecimientos a Barby por betear e

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, era inevitable; era su destino. No importó por cuanto tiempo lo intentaron, no importaron las soluciones, toda esa experiencia de ensueño fue tan efímera como amena.

Demasiado buena para ser verdad. 

Y sin importar lo pasajera que fue, no podía mentir y decir que no fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Solamente esa fue razón para soportar el dolor punzante en su pecho al perderlo todo de nuevo, incluso lo que más amaba. 

Aceleró la velocidad, corriendo sin detenerse, a ú n si no tenía esperanza de sobrevivir. Se ocultó en un callejón y se recargó en el concreto mientras su corazón latía rápidamente y jadeaba por ob ten er más oxígeno, por suerte, había podido esquivar las últimas trampas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y su cerebro intentó crear un plan de escape, a pesar de que sabía que no lo pondría en acción, no podría abandonarlo, no a él.

Una explosión cercana le dijo que su tiempo se acaba, ya no había salida, ni siquiera en ese callejón, estaba atrapado. 

—Diiiib—escuchó que fue llamado en una voz cantarina, llena de siniestras y mortales intenciones—. No puedes ocultarte para siempre, humano estúpido—exclamó y Dib pudo notar la ira y el desprecio en su voz. 

Era tan extraño y a la vez familiar, le recordaba a las viejas peleas entre ellos, aunque esta vez sabía que no había segunda oportunidad de supervivencia. También era inusual porque alguna vez el dueño de aquella voz le dedicó los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, habían estado juntos por tantos años que le costaba, en el fondo, entender que había llegado a su fin. Sonrió vacío comprendiendo las últimas palabras, que continuaron haciendo eco en su mente al recordar qué debía hacer. Sería el héroe y al mismo tiempo el nemesis de su amado, una vez más.

—Te encontré.

Un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la respiración del otro chocar contra su oído. Retrocedió de inmediato y se dio cuenta que el irken estaba usando sus patas biónicas para sostenerse de la pared colgando justo arriba de él. Dib tragó saliva nervioso y su mente corría a mil por hora mientras sus ojos buscaban una apertura , necesitaba ganar un poco más de tiempo, no estaba listo para hacerlo; aún no. 

—No lo creo—respondió intentando sonar serio y esperando que su voz no temblara y delatara el miedo y la profunda tristeza que sentía al ver los orbes magentas de su amado tan opacos y sin ese brillo que siempre los caracterizó. 

Ese era el último síntoma, ese ya no era su Zim,  _ esa _ cosa era algo más.

Se lanzó hacia adelante pasando por las defensas del atacante, logrando esquivarlo para poder salir del callejón dando una pirueta, sin embargo antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, su pie fue atrapado y supo que estaba condenado. 

El ser alienígena había usado una de sus patas metálicas para tomarlo del pie y arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta lanzarlo al final del callejón. El dolor explotó por todo su cuerpo cuando golpeó el duro concreto para después revivir la agonía cuando cayó al suelo boca abajo. Trató no mostrar debilidad, pero no pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca al sentir que varios huesos se habían roto. Se quedó inmóvil intentando pensar cómo continuar su plan final, a pesar de su que el dolor era un obstáculo, la adrenalina fue su aliada y logró enfocar con su mirada perdida al ser en la entrada del callejón. Esa cosa distaba de ser Zim en todo sentido, podía tener su cuerpo, pero no era él, no cuando yacía en esa extraña pose relajada con los brazos al costados la cabeza ladeada y una espeluznante expresión sádica que prometía alegar su tortura. 

Para ese punto, Dib estaba seguro que reflejaba una expresión de terror puro al ver que se acercaba con paso lento pero constante, como pudo, aún con su cuerpo mal herido y agonizante se pudo dar la vuelta, no estaba dispuesto a morir atacado por la espalda, así no podría dar una última lucha. Su mano se movió sigilosa hacia su bolsillo y encontró el dispositivo que habían inventado, su último proyecto juntos, y después de un segundo de duda, presionó el botón. Sabía que ahora debía ganar algo de tiempo. 

—¿Crees que ganaste, eh, cosa? No eres más que una mascota de tu raza, un contenedor reutilizable—hablo con dificultad y escupió de lado la sangre de su boca, genial, tenía sangrado interno. Ahora con suerte podría terminar con ese monstruo—. ¿Tú crees que tus líderes te darán reconocimiento por tu trabajo? No eres más que una máquina fácil de reemplazar—exclamó con veneno en su voz sin guardarse el odio que le tenía, esos malditos se habían llevado a su Zim, lo habían borrado de la existencia y lo reemplazaron como si no fuera nadie. Quisieron volver a programar sus circuitos del PAK apenas supieron que su estado defectivo y su traición al imperio eran una amenaza para ellos, para cuando Zim y él quisieron revertir el proceso de reprogramación, ya era demasiado tarde—. Eres un monstruo.

El irken se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cabeza y Dib no apartó la mirada del contrario, quien lo veía indiferente desde arriba, incluso podía notar un gesto despectivo en sus facciones. 

—Te cortaré la garganta para callar esa gran cabeza tuya, humano—. Para hacer énfasis a su amenaza uso una para de su PAK enterrándola a centímetros del cuello de Dib. El joven volvió a mostrarse ligeramente nervioso, aún así mantuvo su mirada determinada en todo momento, pues aún no sentía la señal para poder usar su arma secreta, y tampoco estaba seguro de poder usarlo a tiempo.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque un segundo después el dispositivo vibró ligeramente en su bolsillo. Lo que pasó después sucedió demasiado rápido.

Dib sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, el cual tenía forma de jeringa y apuntó a la pierna del irken, inyectando todo el contenido. La cosa apenas y pudo reaccionar alzando un miembro metálico y lanzando un estridente chillido de agonía, para luego bajar la vista mostrándose totalmente iracundo contra el humano quien sonreía victorioso.

—Tu-

—Te amo. 

Dib no pudo escuchar más pues la pata biónica volvió a caer, esta vez sellando su muerte al cortar su garganta. Para su desgracia no pudo observar c ó mo el irken se retorcía y chocaba contra los muros del callejón activando el antivirus para eliminar la amenaza en su sangre. Lentamente los nanobots borraron los datos de su sistema, eliminando por completo  a  al verdugo del humano. Un último rastro del ser que existió dentro de ese contenedor, quien estiró una mano hacia al frente intentando alcanzar la mano de su amado.

—Yo… también. 

Y sin más se _apagó_. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No se porque siento que este fic suena mejor en inglés, quizá si tengo tiempo lo traduciré. 
> 
> Volviendo al tema, asjkajs, estoy contenta con haber posteado un capítulo de Kalopsia Rota y ahora un extra por todos esos que me estan esperando ;;
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia y espero explorar más hadcanons de Zim y los irkens, en serio amo esa raza, junto con los vortianos ;u;
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
